Reckoning
by personaddict07
Summary: Innocence has been shattered, Strength is drained and Endurance will be tested. Move forward and never look back. Face the reckoning, Warden. AU where the Queen and the Warden knew each other before the fifth Blight. [M!Cousland x Anora, mild M!Cousland x Morrigan] (Rating may change depending on progress.)
1. Chapter 1

**-Reckoning-**

**9:30 Dragon**

**Chapter One**

-Denerim-

"_The heart and soul of Ferelden. It was the city of King Calenhad, the birthplace of Andraste. As stubborn as a mabari, and as good to have on your side."_

-Arl Eamon

The smell of toasting bread assaulted my nose as we trudged through the capital's rather dense market. A couple of vendors tried to peddle me some goods but were effectively discouraged by a few threatening glares. As dense as the market square was, it was noticeably less packed than it would have been on a normal day. The blight hadn't reached Denerim yet, but the darkspawn threat loomed overhead and the fear and anxiety could be felt even in the midst of a noisy crowd. The populace knew that it was only a matter of time until the darkspawn came. Loghain's reassurances were becoming less and less convincing as time passed.

"So this is it, huh?" Alistair's armor clunked as he walked beside me. "We're finally in Denerim. Once Arl Eamon deposes of Loghain, we'll finally be able to focus on the real threat."

I nodded. "That's the plan." I momentarily stopped as a running child crossed my path. "Although no plan ever survives contact with the enemy." I muttered.

"Have faith, Warden." Wynne chuckled. "We have faced werewolves, ancient curses, golems, broodmothers, abominations, demons, blood mages, and who knows what else yet we still lived to tell the tale."

"You forgot darkspawn." Alistair laughed and shook his head. "Out of everything we've fought, how could you forget darkspawn?"

"We fight so many of them on a daily basis, that they seem almost forgettable." Zevran quipped. "Almost."

I smirked and laughed along with my companions as we marched to Arl Eamon's estate. However, I had the feeling that inside this comfortable, guarded and walled city lied our greatest test.

-Arl Eamon's estate-

Once we arrived at the estate, my companions scattered and perched themselves in comfortable spots. Only Alistair and I remained at the main hall with Arl Eamon.

"I cannot stress the importance of defeating Loghain here, Warden." The arl paced across the room, completely ignoring the fidgeting Alistair at my side. "If we defeat Loghain here, in _his_ city, the rest of the nation will follow us."

"You would call Denerim Loghain's city?" I frowned. The capital of Ferelden was and should only be the city of the reigning monarch.

"I would." He answered. "As regent, Loghain controls the Ferelden army; his influence is great." He hammered his right fist into his left palm as if remembering something. "By calling the Landsmeet, I've struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, is ours and he will have little choice but to show himself. To oppose us directly."

"And he's coming right?" Alistair asked, anger clear on his features.

"I don't doubt it." I muttered as I crossed my arms. True enough, only a few minutes later, Loghain arrived with a female knight at his side.

And Howe.

Loghain and the female knight marched over to us, righteous anger in their eyes. I didn't bother to look at Howe's eyes since I had no intention of learning or understanding the depths of his depravity. I did my best to ignore the snake and focused instead on the "Hero" of River Dane.

"Loghain. This is an honor… that the regent would find time to greet me personally." Arl Eamon started diplomatically.

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every noble away from his estate while a Blight ravages Ferelden?" Apparently, Loghain wasn't in the mood for diplomacy.

"Oh so, _now_ you deem the Blight worth your attention?" I uncrossed my arms and glared at him. "Didn't seem like it."

Loghain glared at me and started to open his mouth but seemed to think better of it and narrowed his eyes at me instead. "You…" He chuckled bitterly. "You should learn to curb your tongue, boy. This is my city and it's no safe place to speak _treason_."

_Treason, my ass. You left King Cailan to die at Ostagar, hypocrite._

"The Blight is what I'm here for, Loghain. With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the darkspawn." Arl Eamon pointed out.

"Ferelden _has_ a strong leader. It's Queen." Loghain was adamant. "And I lead her armies."

"You lead her armies against what?" Alistair angrily argued. "Against the Bannorn?"

"The _royal bastard _speaks!" Loghain chortled. "And here I thought you only let others speak for you." He snorted. "I had hoped to talk you out of this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened, our king is dead and our land is under siege! We must be united now in order to endure this crisis but you divide Ferelden and hamper our efforts against the Blight all for your selfish ambitions to the throne!"

"You're the one dividing Ferelden, Loghain!" I had enough of his hypocrisy. "What efforts can there be to defeat the Blight when you outlaw Grey Wardens?!"

"Silence, churl." The female knight warned me aggressively. "You are speaking to the hero of River Dane."

Howe chuckled. "I don't think they plan to surrender, my lord." The snake had a mocking grin on his face. It took all the willpower I had to restrain myself from severing his head from his shoulders right then and there

"Enough!" Loghain glared at each of us in turn. "We will settle this at the Landsmeet." He stormed off towards the exit, his two lackeys following beside him.

Once they were gone, I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I'd been holding. "Maker's breath." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

Arl Eamon chuckled. "That was definitely bracing."

"I'll say." Alistair muttered.

The gravity of the situation left us all speechless for a while. "The two of you should go and rest." Arl Eamon sighed. "We can discuss any strategies to be had after dinner."

Later that evening, I found myself staring at the room I was assigned to. It was far larger than any of my other companions had, and definitely meant for more than one person. The room was familiar, warm and inviting. Yet the thought of sleeping on the soft bed filled me with dread. It was familiar… yet it seemed so alien.

I sat gingerly on one of the bed's corners and stared at the wall. My things were all placed by the wall opposite the door, still lying unpacked.

_I'm being ridiculous. It's just a bed. Just a bed. Just a bed… _

I rubbed my clammy hands together and let out a deep breath. My fidgeting was interrupted by a loud knock from the door.

"The Arl has asked me to fetch you, m'lord." One of Arl Eamon's elf servants said once I had opened the door. "He says he has urgent news."

I nodded and thanked the elf. "I can't believe I'm thankful for bad news…" I muttered and sighed.

The arl was there with an unfamiliar elf once I had arrived at his study. The elf was female and was dressed rather well for one… too well in fact. She squirmed under my suspicious glare.

"Who is this?" I turned to Arl Eamon.

"Warden, this is-" The arl started to say.

"I am Erlina. The Queen's handmaiden." The elf interrupted, surprising me with the speed at which she regained her composure. I also noticed that she had an Orlesian accent... rather odd for the Queen of Ferelden's handmaiden considering the history between the two nations.

Arl Eamon chuckled. "I suppose she would prefer to speak for herself. In any case, Erlina has informed me that…" He turned to her with disbelief in his eyes. "Queen Anora has been captured?"

I raised my eyebrows. _The Queen… who and why…?_

Erlina nodded and quickly explained the situation. "The Queen fears for her life, Warden. I barely escaped Howe's guards."

_Howe. Again._

"Does Loghain know about this?" Arl Eamon asked as he calculated all possible situations.

"I-I do not think so, m'lord." Erlina pondered. "The regent may have participated in Howe's deeds in the past but I do not think he would be so heartless as to kill his own daughter." The Orlesian elf shook her head. "However, I heard Howe say that the Queen would be a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."

"That could be problematic." Arl Eamon agreed. "That bastard."

"This is all very convenient, Erlina." I narrowed my eyes at her. "That the Queen's handmaiden would overhear something like that?"

My statement made Erlina quite frantic. Whether she feared for her life or that I wouldn't agree to rescue the Queen… I didn't know. "Loghain is a subtle man. But Rendon Howe? He is privy to all the secrets and is not so subtle." She tried to reason with me. "The regent would not answer my lady's questions so she went to Howe, a visit from the Queen to the new arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy, no? She went to Howe and demanded answers." She shook her head. "It did not go so well. Please, Warden. Help her."

I closed my eyes in frustration. I didn't want to believe her. "This could be a trap." I lamely offered.

"Then I am afraid that we are already caught in this trap." Arl Eamon sighed. "If we do not act, Howe's men could kill Anora and lay the blame at my feet." He paused. "We have no choice, Warden."

"No… we don't." I sighed in response. "Fine."

**Author's Note: **Reckoning is my first try in writing for the Dragon Age series although I have been lurking here a lot. My story was inspired by Isabeau of Greenlea's "Corin" and DragonHunter88's "Warrior", both extremely good stories focusing on character development. I only hope to be able to do the same with "Reckoning." Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Two**

**9:15 Dragon**

"_Look, Fergus!" I tugged my older brother's sleeve. "It's the Hero of River Dane!" Fergus and I were peeking through the doorway of Highever's Great Hall. _

"_Quiet, brother. Father'll hear us!" Fergus shushed me._

_Our father, Bryce Cousland was shaking the hand of a man in massive silver armor. "Loghain!" He said. "It's been some time since we've last seen each other."_

"_Indeed it has, Bryce." The man answered back. A young girl with blonde hair was beside him and she was so close that it looked like she was hiding from Father. _

"_Father knows him!" Fergus excitedly whispered to me. "What do you think he's doing here?"_

"_I don't know!" I whispered back. "You think we'll be able to watch him do… uh, something? Like spar with some of father's men?"_

_Fergus chuckled and crouched. I suspected that his legs were getting tired. "That'll be cool."_

_Father and the Hero of River Dane were still talking inside the Great Hall when I heard the tapping of feet behind us. I looked back, thinking that it was some adult that was going to tell on us._

_But it was worse. It was my mabari pup, Zephyr. _

_Zephyr was running towards us, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "No, Zephyr. No!" I tried to motion with my hands but the dog wasn't stopping._

"_Stop that squirming, brother." Fergus scolded me, all of his attention reserved for Father and Loghain. _

_I could only push outward in the futile attempt to stop Zephyr, but the Great Hall doors opened with a bang as the dog barrelled onto Fergus and me. A moment of silence save for Zephyr's barking ensued as Fergus and I lay on the ground with my mabari on top of us._

_Father was the first to speak. "Eavesdropping? Oh the trouble you boys get into." He chuckled. _

_I groaned as we stood up and dusted ourselves off. "Uh…" I fidgeted and looked down as Father walked over to us._

"_These are your children, Bryce?" Loghain asked. _

"_Indeed they are." Father chuckled again. "This is Fergus, my eldest. And Aedan, my youngest." He said while ruffling the hair of said son. "Now boys, why don't you tell me why you're up this late? Shouldn't both of you be in bed?"_

"_I'm fifteen, father!" Fergus protested. "I don't need a curfew."_

"_Besides, it's not that late. We ate dinner just a few hours ago." I jumped in. _

_Father rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maker's breath."_

"_If they want to listen so badly that they'd eavesdrop, why not let them stay?" Loghain asked. Fergus and I immediately perked up at hearing so. "At least my daughter will have some company."_

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 Dragon<strong>

**-Arl of Denerim's estate-**

Traveling through the estate was a slow process since we had to pretend to be a normal guard patrol. The other guards and servants seemed to ignore us for the most part thanks to the disguises that Erlina provided us with.

"It would be far easier to kill all of them than doing all of… this." Morrigan complained, obviously uncomfortable with the guard disguise she was wearing.

"I would prefer not doing that." I said as we rounded a corner without any guards. "We need all the help we can get for fighting the Archdemon."

"And here I thought we were doing this to avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Alistair remarked. "Must be a Tuesday."

"In here." Erlina led us to a hallway with a single door at the end. "Your Majesty? I've brought the Warden." She whispered as she knocked on door.

"Warden?" came the Queen's muffled but relieved reply through the door. "Thank the maker you're here."

"Right." I bluntly stated. "But how do I know that you're really the Queen?"

A moment of silence passed.

"Just how am I supposed to answer that?" She asked, annoyed by my question. "Am I supposed to shove my crown under the door?"

_That's her alright. _I scoffed and shook my head. "So, unlock the door Erlina. And let's get going. "

"Do you not see the magical field?" Morrigan interrupted. "You can't just "unlock" the door. 'Tis not so simple."

"So make it simple. Do something about it." I said exasperatedly. _This place was making me quite cranky…_

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Warden." She warned as she glared at me.

"Alright, alright." Alistair interrupted as I opened my mouth to retort. "I don't think this is really the time for that, you two."

"Are you done?" The Queen sighed. "In any case, your friend is right. The door is protected by a magical barrier of some sort. I think it can only be undone by the mage that put it here. Howe's mage." She paused. "Who is most likely with Arl Howe."

"Howe?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… Howe."

"Some good news, finally." I grinned maliciously. "Stay here Erlina. We'll be back as soon as we take care of Howe."

The elf nodded and told us that Howe was most likely in the dungeons. My companions and I made our way to the dungeons as we avoided the other guards.

"Are we sure that that was really the Queen?" Sten spoke for the first time since we left Arl Eamon's estate.

I nodded. "Only the real Queen would answer like that. An impostor would most likely plead and beg."

"What if this is a really good impostor?" Alistair pondered.

"Then we do what we have to. Improvise." I shrugged. We stopped before a wooden door that looked thicker and stronger than the other doors in the estate.

"Hey!" A lone guard called out to us. Suddenly, two hands reached out from a nearby cell, grabbed the guard and expertly snapped his neck. The guard fell and was dragged inside the dark cell.

My companions and I looked at each other warily and readied our weapons. A rough, long haired man stepped out of cell, dressed in the dead guards clothes. "I thank you for creating a distraction, stranger. I've been waiting days for the opportunity."

The man's smiling face did not comfort me. "Who are you?" I asked, still holding my weapon out.

"Hold on. I think he's one of us. He was… he was at my Joining." Alistair held me back. "Jader? Montsimmard?"

"Alistair? Is that you?" The man smiled, then turned to me. "My name is Riordan, serah. A Grey Warden from Orlais."

"A Grey Warden?" I sheathed Starfang, my greatsword, and decided that the man wasn't a threat. "There are more of us in Ferelden?" A mixture of desperation and hope crept into my voice.

Riordan shook his head. "We had over two hundred Wardens and twelve divisions of cavalry from Orlais. But the first time we heard of Loghain's edict was when we were turned back from the border." He paused. "Then the rumors came out that the Wardens were being blamed for the King's murder. I was sent here to assess the situation."

"Why?" I asked. "And how on earth did you end up in a cell?"

"I am a native Fereldan. Born and bred in Highever." He was amused. "I was a fool to think that Loghain didn't know who I was… he drugged me during a meeting and I woke up in here."

"Uh, now that you're free… can't you send word to the Wardens at the border?" Alistair asked.

"I wish I could." Riordan sighed. "But the Wardens would refuse to risk themselves while Ferelden is engulfed in a civil war." He shook his head sadly. "If Ferelden is too foolish to save itself, then they would be more prepared once the Blight reaches them."

"Once Ferelden has been erased from the map, you mean?" I angrily pointed out.

Riordan smiled sadly, making me feel bad about my outburst. He was a Fereldan too. "What is it you're doing here? If I may ask."

"We're trying to end this civil war so Ferelden can focus it's armies on the Archdemon. Not each other." I bitterly remarked. "You should go to Arl Eamon's estate, Riordan. I'm sure he'd be willing to help you."

"Of course." He bowed. "I shan't keep you." He left in the direction we came in.

Once Riordan was gone, we focused our attention on the heavy door before us. Alistair pushed forward and the door opened with a slight creaking noise.

"Hold it!" A guard stopped us as we stepped through the door. This guard wore a different version of armor from the usual guards on patrol and by extension, a different version from the disguises we were wearing. "What're you lot doin' here?"

_Different armor, which must meant that this guard isn't an ordinary guard. Howe's personal men._

"Sending you to the Maker." I deadpanned as I swung the greatsword on my back. The guard's eyes widened as Starfang ripped through his armor. Blood came out of his mouth as I pulled the sword out of him.

"So much for getting help against the Archdemon." Alistair stared at the dead guard.

"We don't need these men and women. These are Howe's personal guards, they're the ones he uses for torturing innocents and slaughtering families." I kicked the body in disgust. "Remove the disguises. We won't be needing them.

* * *

><p>The state of Howe's dungeon only reinforced my suspicions regarding the limits of his depravity. Drops and streaks of blood littered some of the hallways and the smell of rotting flesh permeated through the area.I've seen a lot of dead bodies killed in all sorts of ways, some of them dead by my hand. But I couldn't fathom Howe. I couldn't understand why he would do such a thing or what kind of justification he has for all the blood on his hands. His men were just as depraved as he was, they had no remorse as they threw themselves at us. No qualms about killing the innocent.<p>

"This is disgusting." Morrigan remarked crossly.

"I think that was the last one." Sten gruffly said as he decapitated a lone guard.

I sighed and rubbed my gauntlets against my helmet. "Let's check if there are any survivors in this… torture chamber."

The first one we encountered was half dressed man kneeling on the floor. "Maker, have mercy on your humble servant." He begged.

He stood as he saw us. "Who-who are you? I don't know you." The poor man was in a half mad state.

"It's alright. We're not here to hurt you, serah." I tried to soothe him. I didn't know how "soothing" I looked like since we were all covered in blood and dirt.

"Aedan." Alistair turned to me, pity in his eyes. "I've seen cases like this before. I think he's suffering from lyrium withdrawal."

"So _this_ is what the Chantry does to its own military?" Morrigan snorted in disgust. Surprisingly, I didn't detect a hint of amusement in her voice.

The Templar continued weeping as we stood there. I sighed and started to open the door. "No!" The Templar yelled, making me release the door immediately. "No no no." he cried as he held the cell bars.

"We're going to take you some place safe."

"No. No. Nowhere is safe. Alfstanna…" He sobbed some more. "Alfie… sister."

It hit me then as to why he looked somewhat familiar to me. "Irminric…" Irminric Eremon was to be the heir to the Bann of Waking Sea but he renounced his claim when he joined the Templar Order. To be reduced to a mumbling addict suffering from withdrawal… I sighed and knelt beside his cell. "What do you want me to tell Bann Alfstanna, Irminric?"

"Give her… give her this ring." He placed an old but fine ring in my hand. It had a gold band engraved with sea-like patterns and was decorated with a sapphire stone. The Signet Ring of the Waking Sea. I nodded and put the ring in my pocket. "You have my word." I promised but he already retreated deeper into his cell.

The next occupied cell had an elf inside who confessed to participating in riots. I opened the door for him, knowing that suffering in Howe's dungeon must have shocked him into submission already.

"You can't do this to me!" came a voice from another occupied cell. Against my better judgment we went to take a look. "I'm the rightful arl of Denerim!" The smell of urine and sweat irritated my nostrils.

"Vaughan." I scowled.

"You! Whoever you are." The scumbag brightened up. He probably thought I was going to release him. "Release me from this cage! I-I can give you anything you want!"

"Oh?" I crossed my arms. It was no secret that Arl Urien's son was a sadistic maniac who liked to rape girls from the Alienage. "Maybe not." I turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs. "Who do you think you are?! Bastard! I'll have you flayed!"

"Shut up, Kendalls." I said, my helmet somewhat making my voice sound deeper. "Be happy I don't gut you right where you stand."

We heard more pleading coming from another room. _Just how many people does Howe have in here?_

The adjacent room turned out to be a torture room, great machines made with dark intentions and covered with even darker blood filled the room. There was a man covered with various gashed throughout his body. He was tied to one of the torture machines and was ordering us to let him go

_Another spoiled noble? Although considering his state… I don't really blame him for being very irritable._

"Did my father think it was funny to wait this long?" He yelled once he was free. "Was this supposed to teach me a lesson?"

I offered him a hand to help him stand up, the blood on my gauntlets staining his arm dark red. "Don't talk to us in that manner, boy." I warned him, but not as gruff as I would otherwise have been. "We aren't your father's soldiers."

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "I-I'm sorry. So, my father doesn't know I'm here? He doesn't know the true colors of the snake that he has allied with?"

"Just… who are you and who's your father?"

"I am Oswyn. The son of Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak." He then revealed to us that one of his friends was at Ostagar. His friend survived and told him that his entire unit was told to leave _before_ the King was overwhelmed by darkspawn. After revealing this information, his friend went missing. "I tried to look for him. But when I accepted a drink from a stranger… I woke up in here."

"Maker's Breath." Alistair raised his eyebrows. "Could we use that information?"

I nodded and gave Oswyn some healing potions that we could spare. "If you think you can make it, you should get back to your father."

"I will, serah." He accepted the potions gratefully. Then he looked at me. "You would ask nothing in exchange for saving me?" He seemed quite bewildered.

"It would serve no purpose." Sten pointed out.

"Well, I _would_ ask your father to speak out against Loghain, but I suppose that that's a given."

He nodded and thanked all of us.

"The lengths they would go through… just to make sure that they stay in power…" Alistair hissed angrily once Oswyn had left.

I looked around the torture room and wondered if Howe was always this power hungry. He was a friend to my family for a long time and fought against the Orlesians alongside many of the other nobles. What had happened to turn him into this madman?

"Aedan?" Morrigan snapped me out of my thoughts. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it with my helmet on.

"It doesn't matter what or who or why." I stepped out of the room and marched towards where Howe locked himself in. It was going to be his grave. "The only thing that matters is how."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Howe fight will happen next chapter so stay tuned! I will also try my best to update this fic regularly. Once a week seems reasonable. Thank you **LordProtector95** and **none** for reviewing. I also thank my betas who helped me with the first and second chapter namely **Enchantm3nt, HuntressOftheLight** and **LostShadowSoul**. If you guys can't think of anything to say (but I would really appreciate it if you review…) then you can just follow/fav the story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Three**

**9:13 Dragon**

"_Can you tell it again, Father?" A young boy pleaded the man sitting on the chair by the fireplace. I was in the Great Hall along with my brother and the man's children. We were sitting on the floor around him, savouring the heat coming from the fireplace since it was really cold anywhere else. Mum says it's because of the winter. She says Ferelden is already a cold nation and because Highever's located in the north and near the Waking Sea, our winter storms were really harsh. _

_The man laughed and picked his son up onto his lap. "Haven't you heard the story a hundred times already, Thomas?"_

"_Yeah." He replied. "But maybe they haven't." He smiled and pointed at Fergus and me_

"_What story is this?" Fergus asked irritably. Mum said he was going through his 'rebellious teenage phase'. I almost never saw Fergus smile anymore._

"_I'd like ta hear a story…" I smiled at the man. It kind of felt weird though because some of my teeth fell out recently. "Does it have griffons in it?"_

"_You're like a six-year old, Aedan." Fergus sighed. "Oh, wait. You are a six-year old."_

"_Don't be mean, Fergus!" I pouted._

"_Your father did say that the two of you were a handful." The man laughed again. "I see he wasn't kidding." He smiled when we quieted down. "And no, this story doesn't have griffons in it. It's not about the Grey Wardens."_

"_It's about how Ferelden took back its lands from the Orlesian overlords. About how we fought for Ferelden's independence!" _

"_The one with the Hero of River Dane?" Fergus eagerly asked._

_The man paused and sighed. "Yes. The one with the Hero of River Dane. "_

_He told us then about how they fought against the invaders and threw them out of Ferelden. All of us listened really well, even Nathaniel and Fergus. But by the middle of the story, I saw that Thomas was already asleep, Delilah and I were fighting to stay awake, but the older boys, Nathaniel and my brother, were still listening intently. Noticing this, the man stopped telling us his story. _

"_Sleepy already? Good… It's probably for the best that we don't finish this story." He smiled and picked Delilah up in his arms to join Thomas. "Come, Aedan. I'll take you to your room."_

_I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I followed the man through the hallways. "Sorry I can't pick you up." He told me. "As you can see, I've got my hands full." He chuckled. _

"_Iss okay, Ser Howe." I held onto his coattails. "I can make it… M strong…"_

_He tucked Delilah and Thomas in the guest room beside mine. He then held my hand and opened the door to my room. "Yes, Aedan. You're strong. Just like your father." He picked me up and tucked me into bed. _

"_Just like you and father… Ser… Howe." I mumbled before I fell asleep.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 Dragon<strong>

The door opened with a bang as I kicked it, somewhat startling those inside the room. Howe, his mages and guards stood before us, warily taking us in. "Howe." I greeted him darkly and took Starfang from my back. I lowered the greatsword enough that its tip grated against the stone floor. The sound, not unlike the one made when an executioner sharpens his axe, filled the room.

"Well, well." Howe clapped slowly. "Bryce Cousland's little boy, all grown up, and still trying to fit into daddy's armor." His men laughed nervously. "I never thought you'd be fool enough to turn up here. But…" He sneered. "I'd never thought you'd live either."

"And you won't leave this room alive, Howe." I snarled back at him, shaking with barely contained anger and anticipation.

Apparently, Howe didn't get the message that it wasn't a good idea to anger me any further. "Oh? Is this the part where I lament the monster I created?" He smiled. "Why don't I tell you about your mother? About how I made her kiss my feet?"

I roared and swung the greatsword in his direction. "Alistair, mages! Morrigan, guards! Sten, kill as many as you can and keep them off me." I ducked Howe's swing and punched his midsection with my left hand, making him step back a few feet. "Howe is mine."

The bastard laughed as he wiped blood from his mouth. "My, my Aedan. You're getting _strong_." He circled to my left, I followed suit and circled to my right. "Strong just like me and your father?" He launched himself at me, dagger and axe twirling as he aimed for my head and throat. Unfortunately for him, I spent many nights sparring with Zevran. Howe had nothing on an Antivan Crow.

I stepped back, avoiding his axe, and swung Starfang down. He barely caught it with his dagger and sidestepped quickly. A guard got between us, trying to defend himself from Sten's onslaught. I cut him down without a second thought. Suddenly, Howe was nowhere to be seen. I growled and looked for him when I suddenly felt a cold chill behind me.

I turned around as Howe yelled and fell to the ground, his feet encased in ice. Morrigan was a few feet away, all the guards around her dead. I nodded my thanks and she nodded back. The lack of noise told me that Alistair and Sten had taken care of all the others. I dropped Starfang and picked Howe up by the collar of his leather armor. He groaned and snarled as he tried to attack me with the dagger and axe he was still holding. I grabbed his wrists and held him tightly, making him yell in pain and drop his weapons. "Maker spit on you!" He thrashed against my grip.

I tightened my grip even further, my bloody gauntlets gripping into his flesh. "Why?" I growled at him. "Tell me why!"

He sneered, his blood staining his teeth dark red. "Is this s-still about your family?" He laughed. I released my grip on his right arm and punched him twice in the gut. "I asked you why."

"Y-your family squandered glory that was rightfully mine!" He gasped. "Orlesian trips, accepting gifts from old enemies; all while I sank in obscurity." I released my grip on his left arm and yelled as I punched him in the jaw. I removed my helmet, picked him up again and slammed him against the wall.

"That's it?" I snarled. "You did all of this? Slaughtered all of them… for glory? For your damned greed?!"

He coughed blood as he tried to speak. "T-there it is. Right there! That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back." He panted as he glared at me. "It was so easy for the Couslands. You had it all. The loving family, the unshakeable marriage, talented and successful sons, the adoration of your vassals…" He sneered. "Why? Didn't I do the same? Didn't I fight for Ferelden too? I deserved more… I deserved more!"

"You bastard." I glared at him. "My father was your friend!"

Howe laughed. "He was. He was the friend that had everything handed to him on a silver platter. And I was the friend that got the scraps." He snorted. "I am not a mabari."

"No." I agreed. "Mabari don't turn on their masters." I head-butted him and ran a gauntlet through my hair. I paced as he lay writhing on the floor, clutching his bloody nose.

"I tried!" He suddenly said. "I tried to ignore all of your successes and my pathetic failures. But I am not strong, Aedan." He scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"You tried?" It was my turn to laugh bitterly. "Really now?"

The man didn't answer for a while. "I was genuine in my offer to marry Delilah to you." He panted. Then scoffed after a while. "Probably for the best that your father declined."

I watched at him as he just lay there, broken. "You and your men killed everyone at Highever, Howe. Everyone." My blood started to boil again as I remembered the carnage at the castle. The bodies littering the halls and streets, the fires, the guards trying to save as much as they could, the servants who served us loyally for years, killed in a matter of minutes. I took in a shaky breath and clenched my fists.

I laid my armored boot on his chest and put some weight behind it. He tried to push my boot off, but was only crushing his fingers in the attempt. For the first time, I saw a tinge of fear in his eyes as he looked up at me. I crouched down and took the knife from my back pocket.

"Aedan." Alistair called out, worry in his eyes. _I must look like a monster to him…_ Morrigan had the same worry in her eyes, but I suspect she didn't care one bit about Howe. Only Sten had grudging approval in his features. "Sten." I motioned with my head. He nodded in understanding and ushered the others out the door.

"You know what, Howe?" I turned back to Howe. "It doesn't matter if you tried." I punched him in the gut again. "I did tell you that you won't be leaving this room alive."

"Bastard!" He coughed at me. "You can't kill me!"

I ignored him and plunged the knife into his left shoulder. "This is for all the guards who died defending Highever from your stupid greed." Then his right shoulder. "For Ser Gilmore, Mother Mallol and all our other staff." Howe yelled in pain and whimpered, he tried to push me off of him but I had no mercy to spare for this man. "For Nan. For Oriana. For my mother and my father." I plunged the knife into his gut and twisted. Howe was barely conscious at this point and was gurgling on his own blood. "And this…" I positioned the bloody knife over his throat. "This is for Oren." I whispered as I slashed his throat.

I leaned back and dropped the bloody knife, walked over to where Starfang was and strapped it to my back. I felt nothing. I felt nothing but my shaking hand as I picked my helmet up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I didn't expect to finish this chapter so quickly! I actually planned to make this chapter longer than it is, but I thought it would be best that I cut it here. Thanks to all reviewers, followers and the ones who faved this story.

**Mike3207**: Thanks for your review. I'll expound on Aedan blaming Loghain for Ostagar in future chapters, it'll come up soon. Also, recall that scene in the Tower of Ishal. Remember, that you were being overrun by darkspawn and that you lit the flames in a desperate move. I don't remember ever seeing the field but maybe I missed something.

Regarding your other point, remember that Loghain is rather paranoid. He was most uh, reluctant to accept chevalier help, thinking that they'd take over Ferelden again. But I don't think he'd accept _any_ Orlesian help at all. Also, remember that he blamed the Wardens for what happened at the Battle of Ostagar. Suddenly accepting Warden help, _Orlesian_ Warden help would be quite weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**-RECKONING-**

**Chapter Four**

**9:30 Dragon**

We retraced our steps back to the dungeon entrance once I had joined my companions. The journey was made in silence. I didn't know if they were just giving me space, appalled at what I had done, or just plain tired and apathetic. Whatever the reason was, I was glad for the silence.

We remained uninterrupted as we made our way towards the Queen's "guest" room. It was probably for the best since I had all the bloodshed I could take that day. Erlina was relieved to see us and rapidly knocked on the Queen's door.

The door opened and Anora stepped out dressed in a similar disguise to the ones we had discarded. Our eyes met for a moment but she rapidly broke eye contact and examined my companions. "Aren't you too short for a guard?" I couldn't resist saying despite my mood.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am. But I'm hardly the most conspicuous one in sight." She smirked and pointed down at me. I looked down and remembered that I had the blood of Howe and his men on my hands. Literally.

"Right. Luckily, we didn't encounter any guards on the way here." I sighed and turned to face the others. "Let's hurry on back to the estate." We rushed down the hallway, marching in a single file. Me in front, Sten, Erlina and the Queen, Morrigan, then Alistair. We didn't get very far, however. The sounds of swords being unsheathed and bowstrings and being pulled back tended to give one pause. A huge group of Loghain's men, judging from the heraldry on their shields, barred our way out of the estate.

My hand gravitated towards the hilt of Starfang as Sten and Alistair rushed to either side of me. "Halt, Wardens!" The captain called out.

"Cauthrien." I scowled. _Why can't we catch a break for once?_

"You murdered a nobleman in his own home?" She stepped forward and glared at me. "Do you think yourself as above the law?"

"No one seemed to have a problem with it when Howe slaughtered my family!" I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. _Losing your temper won't help anyone, Aedan. _"What are you here for, Cauthrien?" I warily asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm here to arrest you for the murder of Arl Rendon Howe. Surrender now and you may be shown mercy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Mercy, huh?" I muttered then looked at my companions for support. Sten and Alistair were waiting for my lead, ready to fight if need be, but Morrigan was glaring at me, promising retribution should I even dare surrender. I considered my options. _We could fight our way out of here, but there would be no guarantee that Anora would be able to flee once the fighting starts. There could also be more guards outside._ Anora met my eyes again for a moment. We both understood the consequences of either choice; breaking her cover was out of the question. It was either fight or surrender.

I turned back to Cauthrien. The choice to make was obvious, although it still filled me with slight dread. "And my companions?"

Loghain's second hesitated for a moment. "I have orders only for the Grey Wardens. The others are free to go."

"Then I surrender."

"What are you doing?" Morrigan turned to me. "We've faced worse than this!"

I smiled slightly. "Killing them only proves their point, Morrigan."

"So you surrender just to _prove them wrong_?" She threw her hands up in the air, making the soldiers skittish. "'Tis stupid, Warden."

"You know, for once I agree with her." Alistair remarked. "Cauthrien _is_ the only thing standing between us and freedom." He said seriously.

I held up a hand in a placating gesture to Cauthrien and slowly removed Starfang from my back and plunged it to the ground with the other. "I think there has been enough death for a day." I grimly said as I removed my helmet and hung it on Starfang's handle.

Morrigan snarled at my unwillingness to fight back and raised her hands to cast a spell. The soldiers raised their bows and shields. "Stop!" Sten grabbed her wrist, disrupting her spell. "He has made his decision."

"Let me go, Qunari!" She tried to wrench her arm from Sten's grip but he was too strong.

I held out my hands for Cauthrien to shackle while she threw wary glances at Morrigan. "It'll be fine." I said, trying to convince Morrigan. Although maybe I was trying to convince myself too. Alistair gave up and soon held his hands out as well.

"Go." I ordered and watched as Erlina, Anora, Sten and Morrigan reluctantly left the estate. I didn't actually know whether Cauthrien would keep her word or that there weren't more guards outside but I had done my part. I could only hope.

"Aedan Cousland and Alistair… Theirin, both of the Grey Wardens, you are charged with the murder of Rendon Howe, treason against Regent Loghain and your order's betrayal of King Cailan." Ser Cauthrien formally announced the charges against us although I could swear I heard a tinge of doubt in her voice and a semblance of pity in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The fool!<em>

Morrigan glared at Sten's back while they walked back to the estate. "We could have fought our way out of there." She fumed.

Sten glanced over his shoulder and looked down at her. "It is done. Kadan has made his decision. Whining fixes nothing."

"I am not whining!" She protested. "We could have fought our way out of there, despite the fool's insistence to surrender." Morrigan faced the Queen walking beside them. "Well, maybe not all of us."

"I beg your pardon?" Anora returned her glare with equal intensity. "While I could have fought my way out of there just as easily as you, it would have been for nothing. My father would have sent more troops once he realized Ser Cauthrien's absence and her death would have resulted in more leverage against Arl Eamon for the Landsmeet… If he didn't decide to march those troops against Arl Eamon himself. Consequences be damned." She paused. "Aedan knew fighting would only result in more complications and made his decision."

Morrigan opened her mouth to retort that she didn't care one bit about politics but she realized that something was _off_. "Aedan?" She warily asked.

The blonde turned to her in confusion. "Yes… The Warden. His name is Aedan, correct?"

"Yes. Although 'tis most unexpected that you would know such a thing." Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "Considering that none of us has mentioned his name in your company."

Morrigan barely noticed the Queen's eyes widen as she realized her mistake. Anora was good, but Morrigan had been around the Warden enough to catch such tells in people. "Is it?" Anora scoffed. "I make a point of knowing all potential allies. Or enemies." She added, peering pointedly at the witch through her visor.

Morrigan sneered. "And yet you ran straight into Howe's arms anyway?"

Anora scowled. "That… was an unfortunate miscalculation on my part."

"My lady, perhaps we should focus on getting to Arl Eamon's estate?" Erlina piped up. "It is not far now."

"As entertaining as this discussion is, I agree with the elf." Sten dryly remarked as he pushed his way through the crowds, leading the way back to the estate.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Arl of Redcliffe's Estate-<strong>

Eamon stood in the main hall waiting with the Warden's other friends. Having paced as he eagerly awaited news from the Warden and his companions, he was surprised to find only Sten, Morrigan, Erlina and a female guard running up to him.

"Eamon!" The female guard called out. "We have a problem."

"Queen Anora? Is that you?" The arl crossed his arms and frowned as he looked over the group. "Why isn't Alistair and the Warden with you? Where are they?"

"They have been captured by this Ser Cauthrien." Morrigan said, irritated. "The fools surrendered in order to let… _us_ escape." She said, looking at the Queen pointedly.

Anora rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Never mind that. What we need to do is set him free." She paused for a moment. "Alistair too, of course." She added as an afterthought.

Eamon sighed and started to pace as he considered his options once again. "Where could they be? Ser Cauthrien could have taken them anywhere."

"I know where they are." Morrigan smugly interrupted. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. "The Warden is in possession of a ring that allows me to locate him."

"A… ring?" The Queen paused and narrowed her eyes. "And why haven't you mentioned this while you were blaming me for this fiasco?"

"Because," Morrigan fiddled with the ring's partner on her finger. "Actually getting to him is another matter." She stared intently at her ring. "He seems to be in a place that's heavily reinforced if the 'interference' I'm sensing is correct." She started to walk around the main hall, still staring at the ring. After a while, she stopped and pointed straight ahead. "There."

Everyone turned to look at what she was pointing at. "I was not aware that the Warden liked to hide in vases." Zevran remarked with a chuckle.

"Not the vase, Crow." Morrigan scowled. "But in that direction. 'Tis not as far as I had believed."

"By the Maker, they're in Fort Drakon." The arl of Redcliffe rubbed his temples and groaned.

"So we know where they are?" Oghren growled. "Then let's go and break 'em outta there!"

"I agree with the drunken dwarf." Shale rumbled.

"It is not as simple as that. Fort Drakon is a fortress older than Denerim itself." Eamon resumed his pacing. "You cannot just it attack head-on."

"Then how about infiltration?" Anora suggested as she turned to some of the Warden's companions. "Surely some of you are… well-versed in such things?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Aand cut! Sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter! It proved kind of difficult to write down. Thanks to all who've reviewed/fav/followed this fic! I also thank everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter! (**Enchantme3nt **and **HuntressoftheLight,** thanks guys!)

**P.S. :** I will now post updates on my profile page for this fic. Just so you guys know I haven't stopped writing haha.


End file.
